


A secret for a secret

by yagakat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagakat/pseuds/yagakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's starting to think he's been played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret for a secret

Jongdae’s oh so exciting and glamorous job as a lawyer at a small legal firm has never been quite enough for him. So when he saw the ad for a pro bono position at a hybrid group home a year ago, he’d happily applied.

The position is mostly filling out random paperwork, leases and rental papers for hybrids moving in and out, with some occasional consulting. It had taken him a few weeks to get acclimated to the office, but now he loves this job more than his real one, knows more about the tenants of the building than his legal aids.  

And that’s why he knows every hybrid interacts differently with the volunteers.

Some are reserved. Some are friendlier. And some are downright shameless in their demands for affection.

 

"I want hugs."

"I swear to God, Baekhyun."

He's not actually that surprised, really. This is classic Byun Baekhyun behavior - affectionate and touchy on an off day, full-on clingy and spoiled on a normal one. The Corgi hybrid wheedles out hugs and head scratches from pretty much anyone in the house, using any excuse he can get away with.

( _It helps me concentrate, Jongdae. I'm not feeling well, Jongdae. My ears are softer and nicer to pet than Sehun's, Jongdae._ )

And Jongdae is the home’s biggest pushover and the pup's most frequent target.

To be fair, he's a pretty tactile person himself. And a volunteer job where he gets to dole out hugs to cute and sweet hybrids is pretty much a dream come true. Especially when those hybrids are as cute and sweet as Baekhyun.

 

"Okay, _a_ hug. A long one."

Jongdae rolls his eyes but opens his arms, and the hybrid scoots across the couch and into his embrace, wrapping his own arms around the younger man's neck. He squirms in Jongdae’s hold for a few moments, as always, trying to find the most comfortable (read: closest) position. When he’s finally settled, the pup sinks his fingers through the little hairs at the back of Jongdae's neck, his head mushed into the boy's shoulder.

"You're so warm..." he mumbles, "and you smell so nice..."

"So you've said. Multiple times. Are you going to tell me the big secret or not?"

"Hmm?..." the pup hums distractedly, too busy burrowing his nose into the crook of Jongdae's shoulder. "Oh...oh, yeah..."

But instead of words, a set of sharp teeth come out to nibble softly at Jongdae's skin, followed by a warm, lathing tongue, as a pair of twitching ears presses even closer to tickle his cheek. He blows lightly at them and watches them twitch even more rapidly as Baekhyun gives a small whine, biting at his neck sharply in retaliation. He smiles against the top of the pup’s head, taking an ear between his fingers and massaging it gently in lieu of an apology, resisting the urge to flip it inside out, knowing how fussy and dramatic Baekhyun gets when he does.

( _"StoP FLOPPING MY EARS, JONGDAE." "But I just want to help you hear better." "YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT-"_ )

It's a funny trick, and Baekhyun always huffs at him and sulks extra hard until Jongdae flips it back. But he’s feeling particularly kindhearted and indulgent today. Plus Jongdae making Baekhyun mad would probably mean an end to cuddle time with Baekhyun.

 

He settles for sighing in mock exasperation and letting the familiar fondling continue for a few minutes. When he's just about to nag again, Baekhyun speaks up, voice low against Jongdae’s throat, cold nose trailing along the man's jaw. "I changed my mind. I have a different price."

"Seriously? How big could this secret be?" Jongdae grumbles, tugging at the pup’s ear. "I'm starting to think you're making it up just to get someone to cuddle with."

"Not just someone..." Baekhyun’s voice is muffled as he presses impossibly closer, like he's trying to suffocate himself in Jongdae's neck. "you."

"What?"

"My secret is about you," he says, a little louder, pulling away to return Jongdae's confused stare for a moment. Baekhyun's hands fall from his neck, fingers coming down to fidget with the hem of Jongdae’s shirt instead, repetitive and jumpy.

 

The hybrid's bright, droopy eyes are nervous, darting to Jongdae’s face and away, and he’s tense in the younger man’s hold. Neither of them speak for a long beat, for several awkward minutes, for the time it takes for Jongdae to finally get it.

( _Took you long enough, Kim Jongdae_.)

He speaks up first, afraid if he waits the chance will pass and Baekhyun will turn away.

"I have a secret, too," he says softly, as the pup’s eyes snap to his. "Funny, it's about you."

His wraps his own hands around the ones still fiddling with his shirt.

"What's your new price?" He asks the hybrid, who watches him, expression carefully schooled into unreadable. "How about a secret for a secret?"

Baekhyun nods, voice still way too quiet and serious when he says, "You first."

He wants to tell him that it's okay, that there's no need for that, but just settles for smiling, moving closer. He catches Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss, pressing carefully, pulling away after a few nips with a slow, wet pop. Baekhyun doesn’t give it even a moment before he’s pressing back in, kissing harder, tongue pushing into Jongdae’s mouth. They’re both panting when they finally break apart to stare at each other, grinning stupidly.

 

And it’s a couple of hours later, when they’re sitting tangled on the couch, watching an old drama and stealing kisses, that Jongdae finally gives in to temptation and reaches for the ear closest to him, lightning fast.

( _ThAT IS IT, KIM JONGDAE!_ )

**Author's Note:**

> -can you imagine puppy!Baekhyun throwing a tantrum with an inside out ear??
> 
> -inspired by [this](http://best-of-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/143029124001/bambamswife-me-flips-dogs-ear-inside-out) tumblr post


End file.
